True to You
by mygirl389
Summary: A star's shine fades as her best friend takes it from her. pls R&R..a little moliver...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine; it's Disney's. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Oh yeah, I just made everything up.

**True to You**

"This concludes that Lily Truscott is IN, and Hannah Montana is OUT!" proclaimed the host as numerous fans cheered.

Miley Stewart (a.k.a. Hannah Montana) closed the television with tears in her eyes because she knew her best friend stole her life from her. She recalls when it all started...

"Really, Miley? I will get to sing in your concert as my birthday gift?!" said Lily Truscott excitedly.

"Yes, Lily, you will sing with me as your birthday gift," announced Miley happily.

True enough, Lily sang with Hannah Montana, and she sang beautifully. But, this was the start of Hannah Montana's fall.

"Ms. Lily Truscott, I'm Mr. Robertson, I'm the CEO of Columbia Recording Studios. Would you like to get an album?"

"Sure. Will I be like Hannah Montana?"

"Maybe even better, Ms. Truscott, even better..."

These words were running like crazy in Miley's head, and she sobbed quietly in her heart. She never imagined turning her best friend into a monster, and she regretted it. Her albums were becoming bankrupt; her concerts were starting to lessen, and her concerts itself were not becoming successful anymore. It was fine for her to lose stardom, but she was being controlled now by a higher being, Lily.

It even became worse when Lily confessed to Oliver that she likes him. They dated and soon fell into a relationship. Worse, the whole world knows that it's them already. Oliver was dragged by Lily to stardom. Little did Miley and Lily know that Oliver has occasional thoughts of Miley.

Miley was still lost in her thoughts when she heard..

"Hi, Miley," the timid, rough voice said.

Miley knew that voice anywhere.

"Hello, Oliver," said Miley softly while trying to wipe off the tears on her face.

Oliver noticed and said, "Miley, were you crying again?"

"What do you care? Does Lily know you're here?" said Miley harshly.

"I care, Miley, and no, Lily doesn't know I'm here."

"Well go home! She might be looking for you right at this moment!" yelled Miley.

Oliver took a last glance from Miley and sadly sighed...

"If she only knew, if she only knew..."

A/N: Okay, this is my second fanfic and my first HM fanfic. Reviews, please...and please do not be harsh.

Cheers,

mygirl389


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...before I continue on, I want to thank those who reviewed! I really appreciated it. On with the story...Italics is POV's only...

_What's gone on before:_

_Oliver took a last glance from Miley and sadly sighed..._

"_If she only knew, if she only knew..."_

**True to You: Chapter 2**

Oliver silently walked home, thinking about Miley, and wasn't surprised at all to hear the babblings of his girlfriend one meter away.

"Cheyenne, I want my outfit for next week pink! I don't care if it was made already! I just want it pink! Okay, good, bye!" yelled Lily.

"Oh hi babe! I didn't know you were there," says Lily sweetly and gives him a quick kiss.

"Hi Lils, I just came from Miley's house. I'm really worried about her already. If you don't mind Lils, I'm going to sit with Miley at lunch tomorrow."

"Oh, so it's like that now, huh? You ditch a famous popstar for a loser. And I thought you loved me?" Lily started crying.

"Lils, I'm sorry, it's just I really care about her because she's my friend." _Only a friend, remember, only a friend._ "I thought you were hers, too?"

"Um, of course I am! It's just I'm too busy in all my stuff: studies, singing, and that kind of stuff," Lily defended.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," _I don't even remember why I fell for that...beast!_ Well of course, he didn't blurt that out.

"Um, Ollie, I need to go...my concert is in 7 hours. I still need to get dressed and practice. See ya, babe! Love you!" she ran off without even letting Oliver say one word.

_Gosh, Oliver, what's happening! Lily is so fickle now and I don't think she was the Lily I knew. Come to think of it, I'd rather be with Miley than with Lily. Wait? What did I just say? Miley? Okay, I'm just too worried, nothing else, keep that in mind, okay._

**Meanwhile, In Miley's...**

Miley just kept on crying and crying. She finally stopped when she felt this throbbing of her head.

"Oh, my head..." She fell asleep and what seemed like minutes to Miley, she was awakened by the sound of the telephone.

"Hello?" was Miley's only reply, and it was really faint.

"Hello? Miley? Are you okay?" It was Oliver.

"Yes, I'm fine. What do you want, Oken?"

"Um, yeah, about that, Miley, we need to talk, about Lily."

"What now? I'd have enough of her."

"Please give me a chance, I'll wait for you at the beach. Bye."

"Wait, Oliver...ARGH!"

**At the beach...**

When Miley arrived, Oliver was already there waiting at the usual spot. Oliver was stunned by a...

"Talk, Oken, you're wasting a lot of time here.."

"Hey, no need to be mean. Wait, Miley? Are you feeling okay? You seem pale."

"I'm feeling totally perfect..." she lied. Her world was literally spinning and it was hard for her to focus. She felt really dizzy and blacked-out.

"Miley? Miley? Hey, wake up!"

**In the hospital...**

"Oh, my head..."

"Miley? Miley! I'm glad you're awake!" said Oliver like a happy little kid.

"Oliver? What in the world am I doing here?"

"Miles, you fainted. The doctor said you suffered from dehydration. Have you been eating these days?" says Oliver worriedly.

"Let's just say I've been skipping meals..." excused Miley, smiling.

"Oh I won't let that happen again." Oliver jokingly said.

"You know I kind of have more fun with you..." Miley confessed.

"You're such a mind reader! I like to spend time around you more than Lily."

They were grinning at each other when...

"MILEY! OLIVER!" Lily exclaimed.

**HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannah**

A/N: Okay, is this considered a cliffy? I'm really new to these things. Forgive me. Please review and please give me suggestions how to continue and improve the story. We're having our quarter exams soon so I might not update that fast, but I'll try my best. And favor, please push the little blue button down there and write me a review. Please don't be so harsh...Thank You!

Cheers,

mygirl389


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, like what I said before, "Thank You all for reviewing!" POV's are italics :) Okay certain people think Lily is a -- but please remember that she was blinded by success.

_What's gone on before..._

"_You know I kind of have more fun with you..." Miley confessed._

"_You're such a mind reader! I like to spend time around you more than Lily."_

_They were grinning at each other when..._

"_MILEY! OLIVER!" Lily exclaimed._

**True to You: Chapter 3**

"LILY?! What are you doing here!? How long have you been standing there?!" Oliver said "freaked-out."

"What am I doing here? Let me see...um... You missed my concert, my best friend collapsed... What else could I be doing here?!" said Lily kind of mad. _Oh yeah, you two are conspiring against me?! I thought you were my friends?!_

"How long have you been there?" Miley weakly asked. _Please say you just came. Please say you just came._

"Just now. Why?" she lied. She was there the whole time. She heard the whole conversation. _Trying to make sure I heard nothing, huh? Well, you're wrong._

"Oh, nothing. Just asking..."

"Miley, when are you leaving the hospital? We have school tomorrow, you know," Lily asked trying to change the topic.

"I'll be leaving in a few hours. The doctors will run a quick test and I'm out of here. Oliver will be accompanying me," she said beamingly for she remembered the recent conversation.

"Um, yeah, what she said." Oliver said innocently.

Lily gave them a suspicious glare, but they decided to shrug it off.

"Okay, guys, I need to go now. I need to do my homework. I was busy preparing for my concert so I didn't get to do my homework," Lily said in an I-caught-you voice.

"Sure, Lils, we don't mind..." said Oliver.

Lily ran off and went straight to her car and drove to her house. She went straight to her bed and started crying hysterically, for she thought her best friends were conspiring against her. She thinks the WHOLE world is conspiring against her. She felt that her whole life is a big conspiracy. That's how bad it hit her.

**Meanwhile, back in the hospital...**

"Whew, she almost caught us!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, back to our conversation, did you really mean what you just said?" asked Miley.

"What do you think? I like being around you. I really do. It's just...like that."

"Why?" asked Miley.

"Well, I have no idea, but if this answers your question..."

Miley was almost going to ask "What answers my question?", but before she got the chance to say that, she felt Oliver's lips smashing to hers. Oliver realized what he was doing and was very surprised that Miley was kissing back; he broke off and scurried away.

_Did he just kiss me?_ Miley asked herself.

**HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontana**

A/N: Okay, end of chapter 3! YAY! I might not update that fast anymore because it's Thursday already and I'll use the weekend to study for my quarter exams. Please give me suggestion of how to continue to story. I'm sorry it's so short. Oh yeah, I'm aiming for 5 reviews in this chapter, please help me. Just push the little blue button down there and write what you think about the story. Thank You!!

Cheers,

mygirl389


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reviewing! Even though I didn't make it to 5 reviews in this chappie, these are the most reviews I've gotten in my life. Sorry for the long wait because we're in the midst of our quarter exams. So, on with the story...and remember italics are POV. (Except for what's gone on before.)

_What's gone on before:_

"_Well, I have no idea, but if this answers your question..."_

_Miley was almost going to ask "What answers my question?", but before she got the chance to say that, she felt Oliver's lips smashing to hers. Oliver realized what he was doing and was very surprised that Miley was kissing back; he broke off and scurried away._

_Did he just kiss me? Miley asked herself._

**True to You: Chapter 4**

_God, I'm so happy! Oliver just kissed me! Wait, does this mean I like Oliver? OMG! I really do like him._ Miley said to herself.

**Meanwhile, In Oliver's**

"My goodness, what the heck is wrong with me? Why did I do that?" Oliver yelled at himself.

"Ollie, honey? Who are you talking to?" asked Oliver's mom.

"Um, no one mom!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom!"

_Okay, I need to stop yelling to myself. Do I like Miley? What will happen to Lily? Should I dump her? Oh God, please help me..._

**Back to Miley...**

"Miss Stewart, you can leave the hospital now. The bill has been taken cared of already," declared the nurse.

"Okay, thank you!" _Where in the world is Oliver? I thought he was going to bring me home..._

She kept walking back and forth until she was stunned by..

"Hi Miles, I'm back." It was Oliver.

"Oh, hi, um, Oliver, um, let's go?" asked Miley nervously.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you for a while. Let's go to the beach before we head home."

"Okay, sure, I'm sure daddy won't mind..."

**In the beach...**

Complete silence except for the roaring of the waves. Suddenly, Oliver broke the silence...

"Um, Miles? I'm really sorry about what I've done a while ago..."

"Don't be. You're not the only one who liked it..." Miley said timidly.

"What are you saying?"

"Uhm..."

"Miley, do you like me?"

"What if I said yes? What will you do about it?"

"I'll do this!" Oliver grabbed Miley and kissed her with all that was in him. They broke off for air.

"Okay, I have an answer. Yes, I love you, a lot!"

Oliver once again grabbed her and once again kissed her, but this time Miley kissed back. What they didn't know was, coincidentally, Lily witnessed her boyfriend and her best friend making out.

_How could they?! I thought they were my friends?! If you want to play rough, you're on, Miley Stewart!!!_

**HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontana**

A/N: Okay...you can say I'm silly, but I'm having a writer's block at my fourth chapter!! Please help me with my little dilemma...Suggestions and comments are warmly welcomed. Please review also. Thanks-a-lot!

Cheers,

mygirl389


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been like years! (Well fine, months..) since I last updated...and I'm super-duper sorry...I've been stuck for a long time...and studies pestering me here and there...(oh, by the way, I got in the top 3 of the 1st year high school honor roll...WOOHOO!) On with the story...all disclaimers and warnings in previous chapters...**

_What's gone on before:_

"_Miley, do you like me?"_

"_What if I said yes? What will you do about it?"_

"_I'll do this!" Oliver grabbed Miley and kissed her with all that was in him. They broke off for air._

"_Okay, I have an answer. Yes, I love you, a lot!"_

_Oliver once again grabbed her and once again kissed her, but this time Miley kissed back. What they didn't know was, coincidentally, Lily witnessed her boyfriend and her best friend making out._

_How could they?! I thought they were my friends?! If you want to play rough, you're on, Miley Stewart!!!_

**True to You: Chapter 5**

The next day...

"_Dang, Lilly! Dang, Lilly! Dang, Lilly!!!_" _Wait, I'm mentally cursing myself?!?! Dang, here comes Miley! What to do?! Should I tell them? Yes, I will... Here goes nothing..._

"Hi Miley!"

"Oh, um, hi Lilly..."

_awkward silence_

"Um, Miley, I know whatever you're keeping."

"What the-I mean, you-you do?"

"Yes, Miles, I know, I saw..."

"Wha-what exactly did you see?"

"Everything."

That said it all. Miley knew she's been caught. Oh, she's dead...

"I'm really sorry, Lilly! I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Oh really? You're just really jealous of me because I'm more famous, popular, and Hannah Montana is a loser!"

"LILLY! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Yes, I dare hurt you! You took my boyfriend from me?! You're stealing him! I hate you, Miley, I hate you!!!" That was the last thing Lilly said before she slapped Miley and walked out. Just then, Jackson walked by.

"Oh my goodness, Miley are you okay?"

"Yes-sniff-I'm fine..."

"I saw the whole thing, lil' sis..."

And then, Oliver walked by... **(A/N: Oh fine everyone walks by...whatever)**

"Miley? Why are you crying? Jackson? What the heck happened?!" said Oliver.

"It was Lilly, Oliver. She hit Miley. I'm talking to her." Jackson said before he rushed out the door.

"Hey, love, everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright..." said Oliver.

"No it isn't... She knows, She knows..." That was the last thing Miley said before she broke down and kept on crying.

**Meanwhile, In Lilly's **

"I hate them!!! I hate them!!! $#!&&&" Lilly said while slamming into everything in her way.

Just then, Jackson came running towards Lilly. Lilly saw him and started running away faster and faster and faster until she reached her house. She went in and locked the door.

"Hey sweetie, your cousins Nathan, Jacqueline, as well as Melissa are here. Wait, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm totally fine, Mom!" She ran towards her room and locked the door. She found a Jackson looking at her panting.

"What-how-why?! How did you get in my room, Jackson?!"

"People invented windows, balconies, and God created vines...simple eh?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

A/N: I can't take it anymore! Who knew writing one chapter could be so hard?! I'll update next time... This chapter might be the most boring chapter of this story. I'm really sorry. Please, Review, I'm begging you...

The blue button loves you. You love the blue button. CLICK IT. Make a comment. No Harsh words to harm a kid's self-esteem.

Cheers,

Chel 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm super duper sorry for not updating! I noticed it's been 4 months since I last updated. I'm super duper sorry. Anyways, here it is...the sixth chapter...disclaimers and that kind of stuff are in previous chapters...please don't sue...**

_What's gone on before:_

"_I hate them!!! I hate them!!! $#!&&&" Lilly said while slamming into everything in her way._

_Just then, Jackson came running towards Lilly. Lilly saw him and started running away faster and faster and faster until she reached her house. She went in and locked the door._

"_Hey sweetie, your cousins Nathan, Jacqueline, as well as Melissa are here. Wait, sweetheart, are you alright?"_

"_I'm totally fine, Mom!" She ran towards her room and locked the door. She found a Jackson looking at her panting._

"_What-how-why?! How did you get in my room, Jackson?!"_

"_People invented windows, balconies, and God created vines...simple eh?"_

**True to You: Chapter 6**

"YOU CLIMBED UP MY BALCONY?! MOM! CAN I TAKE OFF MY BALCONY!?!!" Lilly shrieked.

At the background you can hear, "No, sweetie."

"Yes, I climbed your balcony. I wanted to talk about why you hit my sister."

Lilly told everything to Jackson from the top to the bottom as in everything.

"Well you mustn't have said those harsh words to them!" exclaimed Jackson.

"I KNOW!! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!!?" shrieked Lilly. Jackson covered his ears to prevent his eardrums from bursting.

"I really want them back as my friends, but it's so hard because every time I feel like apologizing, I always overhear or witness something that makes me think they're conspiring against me." Lilly was already crying when she said this.

"They are not conspiring against you. They can't help it that they fell in love with each other, you know. Do you even like Oliver?"

"How'd you know I don't really like Oliver?" Lilly started backing away while she was saying this.

"So I'm actually correct?! COOL! Well I think you just wanted more fame so you pretended to 'like' Oliver, right? You also thought you could 'help' Oliver by dragging him into stardom eh? Am I right?"

"How-how did you know that? Are you-you psychic? GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT! STALKER!"

"Lilly-ow-Lilly, I'm not a stalker!! Lilly, PLEASE! OW! Stop hitting me!" Lilly pushed him out the door and slammed the door. Someone was still knocking so she usually yelled "GET LOST!" or "I'M NOT HERE!".

She got tired of the knocking then she opened the door... "I told you to get lost!" She suddenly stopped when she saw she was face to face with her cousin Jacqueline.

"Uh, hi Jackie, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just feeling a little mad." Lilly said with a regretful smile.

"A little? More like really really really mad!" Lilly looked at her feet when Jackie said this.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm just messing with you. So who was the guy who just came down? How did he even get in?"

"That was my best friend's brother. He climbed the vine near my balcony. I'm currently having a fight with my best friend--I mean ex-best friend. I slapped her."

"I know, I know, you're probably going to ask me what happened then you're going to say that I must forgive them. I know I'm supposed to forgive them, but it's so hard, and I don't even know how to start!. Then you're going to say just try your best. Wait, you're right! Thanks, Jackie!" Lilly hugged Jackie and rushed out the house. "Uh, you're welcome?" A really confused Jackie said.

**Meanwhile, with Miley and Oliver...**

"I really like Lilly as a friend, but why is she doing this to me? To us? What did we do wrong?" Miley kept saying this over and over again for the last 30 minutes. Oliver just sat there listening. They were at Miley's house.

Until, the phone rang. Miley's dad answered the phone and yelled, "LILLY IN TEN!" Oliver went to open the door and Lilly's walked in carrying her skateboard.

"Uh...I know that you don't want to talk to me right now, but I really have something important to say." Lilly hoped that they would give her at least thirty seconds to explain.

"For the past months, I've been really mean to you guys, especially Miley. These few days, I admit that I've been a really big burden to you guys. Miley, I know you're not going t forgive me, but I need this out of my chest. I'm really sorry for calling you a loser, for hurting you. I really regret it. I always like to say sorry to you, but before I say it, I see something that pisses me off and I end up hurting you more. I never like doing that to you, Miley. Ollie, I'm sorry for dragging you into stardom, and lying to you that I like you. I'm sorry that I pretended to like you. I thought you would like it in stardom. Apparently, you don't. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to help you."

Just then, Jackson walked by. "Jackson, I'm sorry that I called you my stalker and slammed the door at you face. You were right. To you all, I'm truly very sorry."

"Lilly, I'm really sorry!!! Please forgive me!" Miley ran up to Lilly crying while saying this. Oliver and Jackson were shedding some tears but trying to wipe them off. But, they had small smiles at their faces because they know everything was going to be fine now.

A/N: I decided to write 1 more chapter--the epilogue. ) The button loves you! Please review! )

Yours truly,

Chel )


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Enjoy!**

**True to You: Epilogue**

It has been a whole month since the big fight. Lilly and Miley were the best of friends again. Oliver and Miley were now officially a couple, while Lilly and Jackson were dating.

"Welcome to the show! Today, our special guests are Ms. Hannah Montana and Ms. Lilly Truscott. Are they real life enemies? Please welcome Hannah Montana and Lilly Truscott!" the host said.

**At the backstage...**

"Are you ready?" asked Lilly with concern.

"Yes, I am. How about you?"

"Same here."

Lilly outstretched her hand and walked to the stage with Hannah. (A/N: they were not at the backstage anymore)

(**Host/**Hannah/Lilly)

"**So Ms. Montana, what do you feel about those people who are saying that Lilly is better than you?"**

"Well, for those people who are saying those kind of stuff, I want to thank them. They made me a stronger person now. Lilly and I are the best of friends so I won't mind if she was better than me."

"**Lilly, I hear that you and Hannah are the best of friends. Have you ever fought because of the spotlight or those kinds of issues?"**

"Well, all friends fight. It's natural. Mi-Hannah and I have been friends for a long time now. Of course we've fought several times already. But, we always overcome those fights and make our friendship stronger."

"**Well said, Ms. Truscott. Is there anything you girls want to say?"**

"Yeah, Lilly and I are going to have a concert together soon. Please come!"

"It's actually entitled 'Best Friends Forever'. It's actually for best friends."

"**Well, that's all folks! Thank you, Hannah and Lilly!"**

Lilly and Miley made their friendship stronger after the fight. They had more fights, but each time they do, they always overcome it by being true to each other.

The End!

I want to say thanks to all the reviewers!

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso & Luvs-Zac-Efron**

-Thank you for always encouraging me by reviewing in almost every chapter! I've read some of your stories and they rock!

**RabbitDork101 ** - Thank you so much for reviewing! You are of those who give me hope in writing another chapter!

**HowlAtTheMoon2Night** - Thank you for telling me my weakness! Thank you for being constructive!

**sandylover** - Thanks for encouraging me!

**kawaii shaman chan** - Thank you so much for being there for me! Kawaii!

**jessie7403** - Thank you for reviewing!

**ccje** - Thanks - a - lot!

**Mrs.E.Cullen** - Thank you so much for the ideas! You don't know how much that helped me!

**amylovestakuya** - Thank you sooooo much!

**iheartdisney128** - Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your stories rock too!

**Private Rae** - Thank you for speaking your mind out!

**definenormalAB** - Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Lilly thinks their still BFFs because Miley didn't speak her mind out at that time yet.

**DKD13** - Thank you for finding something funny in my story! "People created windows, balconies, and God created vines...simple eh?"

**ElliotxSarah4Life** - Thank you for encouraging me to update!

**casey** - Thanks-a-lot for your encouragement!

**Dakota** - Thank you sooo much!

Yours truly,

Chel

If your name is not there, and you reviewed, please tell me immediately so I can add your name. Thanks so much! Yay! I finished a story! jump around screaming yay!


End file.
